Can a PrinceKing Find True Love?
by VocalDemonPrincess
Summary: Tadase has been through alot of Heartbreaks when it came to women. Ayume has been through alot of Heartbreaks when it came to men. What happens when they meet. Will they fall inlove or will they not? Which would be best for them?


**This is my first Shugo Chara Story. Well My first Tadase Story! Hope you like it! :D**

Can a Prince/King Find his True Love?

It was a cold winter day and the Guardians were having a party at Ikuto's house. Now here is what is wrong with this picture. Rimahiko,Kutau,Amuto,and Yairi were going on and Tadase was sitting alone. Poor Tadase he has no one to call his own. He had made many mistakes when it came to women. First it was Amu then Rima and finally Yaya but in the end his heart was shattered. They were only 13 except Kukai,Utau who were 15 and Ikuto who was 18. "Hey Kiddy-King!Why so gloomy?",Ikuto had finally said to the sad blonde. Soon all eyes were on him.

"Nothing why...",Tadase had sighed. Ikuto and the others looked rather concerned about their friend. "I think I should go home and not bother your love fest...",he sighed as he got up and walked to the door.

"Dude are you sad because you haven't found anyone yet? That's plain silly! You will find the one soon enough!",Kukai said as the boy walked out the door.

**Tadase's Pov**

I hope Kukai is right. But maybe he isn't I mean who would like a shy boy like me? No one... Exactlly. Soon I felt a hot substance rolling down my cheeks. I was crying. Great and who would like a crybaby at that! No one! But I was kind of glad that I was home pretty fast. I sighed thinking that all my friends are paired up except me... Soon I was in my room with my guardian chara Kiseki silently following. "Kiseki why am I not loveable?",I asked. Kiseki looked at me with a sad expression.

"You are lovable.. You just have to be patient and maybe she could come soon... Kings have to be patient sometimes..",he said as I get in bed and soon fell into a deep slumber.

_Rinnnggg Rinnnngggg Rinnnggggg_

My alarm clock sounded but I didn't feel like getting up but I did. I sighed remembering yesterday so all I did was take a shower and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans,a white tee-shirt and a yellow sweater. ~\*_I gonna be King Mwahhahahah I am gonna be King Mwahahhahaha_*/~ My phone rang. "Hello?",I said gloomily.

"Meet us at the park in 10 minutes bye!",Amu said and I sighed as I hung up the phone. Now I had completed my outfit with some winter boots,brown gloves and a big brown coat,with brown scarf and hat. Soon I woke up Kiseki and walked to the park to find my friends.

"What did you want?",I said with no emotion but a look of sadness in my eyes. Rima looked concerned and so did Ikuto cause they noticed. "If you didn't want anything then bye...",I said turning around.

"Hey wait! We wanted to tell you to pack your bags we are going to Tokyo! Tsukasa said so and there are X-eggs there! So yeah and in the meanwhile want to shop for clothes!",Utau said and I turned back around and nodded.

_Time Skip_

Now we were in the mall. Utau insisted that I bought something so I did. I had bought a yellow shirt that said King,black pants,white pants,dark blue jeans,white tee shirt,black teeshirt and yellow sneakers.

Utau bought a white dress with frills,purple skinny jeans and a white and black off the shoulder top that said A Soccer Player's Pop Star.

Amu bought a pink mini skirt,a dark blue top that said A Neko's Starwberry,and pink boots.

Yaya bought a green and pink polka dot dress,green flats and a pink belt.

Nagihiko bought a purple tee shirt,black shorts and purple sneakers.

Rima bought a white shirt that said Cross-dressing Comedy Queen,black skinny jeans,a pair of white flats,blue jean mini,purple tank top, and blue jean jacket.

Ikuto bought a pink shirt that said A Strawberry's Neko,dark blue jeans,and pink sneakers.

Kairi bought a pink and green shirt that said I Love Candy mixed with Intelligence!,a green belt and green pants,with pink flipflops.

Kukai bought a white shirt that said A Pop Star's Soccer Player,black shorts,white sneakers,purple shirt and white pants.

Finally after we had paid for everything we went to Ikuto's house which had some of our missing clothes in it. Soon we packed everything we needed. "Everyone ready?",Ikuto said putting everything in the trunk. We all nodded except me."Ok who's going to drive?",Ikuto finished. Only Rima raised her hand because we never seen her drive. Of course she was still short but she was now as tall as Yaya used to be in 5th grade. We soon nodded and got into the van.

Rima then started up the car. "Put your seatbelts on!",she commanded and we did. Soon she was driving faster than Utau and the rest of us mixed together. In 3 minutes we were at the airport. When it usually took a normal person 2 hours and a half. "We are here!Oh and I love driving!",she smirked and I guess this was payback for us all calling her short last time.

Soon everone was out the car and had their bags. Soon we were on Utau jet to Tokyo. It felt like it had been 5 minutes when we suddenly were in Tokyo. "We are here and Rima I am going to need you to drive again because we need to get to the hotel in 5 minutes!",Utau said from avan in which we quickly put our bags in and let Rima drive which took us 1 minute to get there this time. Soon we were checked in and given the key for our big room. "Oh and I also invited someone else to stay with us in the hotel annd she is already here.",Utau said once we were n the 17th floor where our room was at. We found our room and went in. I saw the girl . She had long honey blonde hair,with carribean blue eyes. She had on a white tee shirt and a yellow sweator with dark blue skinny jeans. We were matching. Must of had the same tastes."Guys this is one of my best friends... She's one year younger than you former Guardians!.",Utau said.

"Hello... My name is Ayume Hiseki! Um but call me Ayu! It's nice to meet you all!",she said. I didn't really care for her. She might be another girl to break my heart again. It's decided I am never going to fall inlove again. Soon she looked at me with the same sad expression I used when I looked at her. Hmm she must be having the same problems I have had. Soon I felt myself being pushed over to her. And she was being pushed over to me by Utau. "Utau I told you once! Stop trying to set me up! I am through with love! I have had my heart broken more than once!",Ayu yelled and walked to the other side of the room. I knew it.

Silently I walked over to her and sat beside her. "You and me are through with love... it is nothing. You will only get your heart broken in the end. I don't like the emotion love. What about you? Oh by the way... they tried to set us up... but we don't want to fall inlove again... My name is Tadase Hotori by the way if you were wondering.",I said and she turned to me and nodded. I gave a small smile and she did too.

"Um Tadase? You are totally right. I am just done with love. I hate it! But want to be uh friends?",Ayu smiled . I nodded and shook her hand. We silently walked over to our friends and sighed. "Tadase and I are only going to be friends...so don't try anything to set us up ok...!",Ayume growled as she put her hand on her hip and did a pose. That was funny.

Utau and Ikuto sighed. "Well since 10 of us are here... and we have 5 bedrooms... who's gonna share rooms? I have this planned out already. Rimahiko in one room... Amuto in another... Kutau in one... Yairi in the next... then Tadase and Ayume share a room... All the rooms have something each couple will like! Also inside the closet is a game room and clothes and such! So go to your rooms and get settled in.. Your rooms have your name on them. Rimahiko ,Amuto, Yairi, Kutau and Tayume or Ayase...Go Now!",Utau smirked. Everyone cheered and blushed except Ayu and I... we both sighed and grabbed our suitcases and headed into our room.

Inside was a huge King or Queen size bed. The room was a golden color. The bed spread was silky and yellow with a dash of white... The pillows matched in everyway. On one side of the room was a white book shelf and a light yellow desk with two laptops on it. The laptops were both gold. On the other side of the room were king and queen plushies. Bean bag chairs were also laid out over there. Of course they were white and yellow. The floor was a white carpet and on the carpet was a yellow rug that said: A King and Queen's Chambers!. Ok that wasn't even half of what was inside the room. All of my favorite things were inside. As were Ayume's since it showed on her face. She was just as shocked as me! Now on to the closet. Inside the closet was a series of boy and girlk clothes. All pale yellow,white or gold with a hint of black with other colors. On the side of the closet was a yellow button. I pushed it and a game room was shown. It was enticing well epic. I was speechless as was Ayume."I think Utau went alittle overboard...I already can imagine what the others' rooms look like. Urg...I wonder what she wants from us?", I said finally breaking the silence. Ayu just nodded.

Finally we got settle in in 10 minutes. We even took down all and I mean all the cameras inside our room. Even the record things...Now our room was debugified. Utau then called us all into the living room. She looked at us with shocked expression on her face. "How did you know there were cameras in your room? No one else knew!",Utau yelled and everyone except her ,Kukai,Ayume and I went into panic. "Everyone just shut up!",Utau sighed.

Ayume sighed."Well for one thing we aren't stupid! Second of all...you aren't that slick and finally...the room was just too good to be true without cameras and such...",Ayume and I chorused. Utau was flabergasted."Also. Please spy on Rimahiko and Amuto. You know what will happen with them...,"we both smirked winking at Ikuto and Nagihiko who smirked, of course their girlfriends noticed and hit them for thinking about that kind of stuff. I just laughed while Ayu giggled. Utau was steaming.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Since we are all settled let's do something! Like maybe have a Karaoke Contest to show how we feel right now and then next week we can see if out emotions changed!"she suggested with a smirk. We groaned and by we I mean Ayuma and I, everyone else cheered. With another groan we were pulled into the Karaoke room."Rima go first!"she commanded and Rima groaned and went up to the mic. I wondered what she would sing. I mean I have never heard her sing before. Soon the music started and everyone's mouths dropped as Rima went completely blonde and began to sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!' and dance around. We were all shocked.

"I'm done now...Don't even ask...Amu's turn!"Rima said when she was done and stood next to Nagi blushing and glaring at the wall. Amu was a bit shocked and clumsily ran onto the stage. Amu sang a blonde song even if she was only a pinkette. What the heck was with blondes? I mean I am blonde but seriously. Amu sang , 'What a Girl Wants...' what the heck! Ok. When Amu as done she fell off the stage but Ikuto caught her and then kissed her. The pinkette of course blushed putting Gaara's hair to shame. "Yaya...,"was all the flustered Amu said. Of course Yaya happily ran up to the mic. She sang a blonde song too.'If I were a Rich Girl.'like seriously! Stop with the blonde songs! I could tell Ayume was getting tired of it because she was looking annoyed.

I was annoyed aswell but I didn't say anything of course."Utau~!"the brunnette laughed after she was done. Utau didn't sing a blonde song, thankfully. With a sigh she began to sing 'Crazy in Love'. Of course she was a great singer. Once she was done it was Kukai's turn. He sang 'Kryptonite'. Ikuto sang 'I'm Blue' What the heck? Weird. Oh and Kairi sang...'Waiting on The World To Change' when he sang this Ayume looked mad. I guess she wanted to sing that. But I guess she could always improvise. Soon it was m turn. That meant Ayume was last. Oh shiz.

"I don't know what to sing...,"I said as I walked up to the mic slowly. Utau frowned."Ok ok. ok. I will try to sing something. Ayume. Can you suggest something? ,"I asked the blonde girl. She looked at me and then thought for a moment.

"How about...uh...maybe a duet with one of those people...or Bye Bye Bye by Nsync...,"she suggested. I shook my head and then looked at her. I smiled at her and was thankful I knew NSYNC.

"Ok. I am going to sing Bye Bye Bye...,"I said as I started the music. It was a cool song."Heyeeye Bye bYe bye byebye , Bye bye, I am doing this tonight , You are probably going to start a fight...,"I sang with my voice that auctually suited that song. It was beautiful. Everyone was a bit stunned except for Ayume who smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. Soon I walked down the stage."Wish you good luck Ayume...,"I said with a smile. SHe sweat-dropped a bit and then walked up to the mic.

"I'm going to sing...Tell Me Something...,"she smirked as she started the music. She started tapping a foot and bobbing her head when the music started."Tell me something, Tell me! tell me! Everybody tells me that's its so hard to make it its so hard to break it, there's no way to fake it! Everybody tells me that's its wrong what I'm feeling, I shouldnt believe in the dreams that I'm dreamin. I hear it everyday! I hear it all the time! I'm never going to amount to much but they are never going to change my mind! and Oh~ Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Somethign I dont know!"she sang with as much emotion as I could handle. It was beautiful. Her voice was beautiful , even better than Utau's. It flowed through the words like silk. When she was done dancing and singing she sighed and smiled. Soon the roo erupted in claps , whistles and everything. It was awesome. "Thanks guys!"she smiled and then ran over to me.

"Ayume. You were beautiful! I mean your voice was beautiful! How do you sing like that?,"I asked her with a smile. She shrugged and then smiled wider."I'm guessing you are rather happy now...,"I said with a small chuckle. She laughed along with me. Utau and Ikuto were smirking and we stopped laughing and glared at them."Seriously guys! We are only friends!"we yelled angrily. They just snickered. Oh how I hated when they did that."You two look like a couple!" I smirked and they stopped snickering and looked digusted.

Ayume laughed while I snickered. Ah~! Revenge _**is**_ sweet. Well now what were we going to do? It wasn't even close to night time yet. Oh shiz. I have a bad feeling. You know why because Utau and Ikuto starking cackling. Yes. Cackling. It's creepy right. Well they were cackling and freaking us out. All of Us. Amu, Rima, Nagi, all of us. "Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven! Or Spin the Bottle! Or we can go shopping...,"Utau suggested. Everyone blushed except Ayume. Wait. Why does she let me call her Ayume and make everyone else say Ayu. Well no matter, I won't fall inlove with this girl. Love is stupid and it is for the weak.

"Shopping!"all of us answered quickly, much to the displeasure of Utau and Ikuto. But they nodded anyways. But I knew something was up. Like seriously. Then I remembered I had a notebook in my room. With a final remembrance I ran into the room and grabbed two lead filled mechanical pencils with huge erasors, and my college ruled notebook with 300 hundred about 600 pages. That's alot. We all then slipped our shoes on and walked out the hotel room and out the hotel and then we piled into a van. Only the back seats were available, since Ayume and I were the last ones to get in. WIth a sigh we mad our way to the back and sat next to eachother until Utau came to the back and made Ayume and I sit closer to eachother than we wanted. Our legs were touching but that didn't matter. We were friends. Well I had two mechanical pencils in my hand and a notebook in my lap.

"Hey. Ayume, want to draw?,"I asked as I put opened the notebook. She smiled at me and nodded. I gave her the white mechanical pencil and pushed half of the notebook into her lap so she could draw. I soon leaned down so I could draw and she did aswell and our cheeks brushed against eachother , but I didn't notice that much all it did was tickle because of her soft and silky hair. Soon we began to draw. I noticed she was drawing with her left hand. I looked over a bit at her drawing. It looked like a king and a queen and two twins. A boy and a girl. I was drawing the same thing but differently. While we were drawing we didn't notice all the stares and smirks from our friends. We were just drawing. Soon the car stopped. Wait, I never felt it moving. I looked up to see my friends smirking a bit before getting out the car. Ayume looked up too and stopped drawing. Our drawings looked very similar. With a sigh Ayume put her pencil down in the book, and so did I and then I closed the notebook and let Ayume get out the van before I followed after her with my notebook and pencils in hand. Our friends were already inside.

"So. Tadase. Want to go check out some books first, and then maybe drawing utencils and sketch pads? Then we can go shopping for clothes, accesories, and shoes...,"She suggested with a smile. I liked it when she smiled. Well as a friend! Gosh, don't get any ideas. Well the idea was cool, so of course I was going to agree.

"Sounds good. Come on!"I smiled taking her hand in mine and we began our walk to the book store. When we got there we wondered what books eachother would get. I continued to hold Ayume's hand oblivious to the fact and then headed to the romance section. She smiled a bit once we reached it. "So. What book are you going to get?,"I asked checking out all the books until one caught my interest. It as about a Prince/King." Can a Prince Find His True Love? Hhmm. Oh it's two books in one. The second book is the second half. Can a Princess/Queen Find Her True Love? ,"I said taking the book out the shelf and noticing the boy and girl on the front and back ere both blonde. But had different eye colors. Ayume looked interested and furrowed her brows in thought.

"I like this book. You want to get it?,"the blonde beside me asked. I looked into her eyes and smiled."Yay~!"she cheered as we began to walk to the Register. I paid for the book and then let Ayume carry the book because she wanted to read the summary. Now we had to the Art Section. Taking her hand once more I began to lead her to that specific section. There we looked for cool paints, and colors. We even bought fabric and a Sketch book and drawing pencils. We also brought a canvas and large posters. Are hands still weren't filled that much because we carried all of it with one of our hands. We were still holding hands and were now walking to the clothing section. Of course Amu and Utau were there. But they hadn't noticed us yet. We were glad too.

With a sigh we headed to the Section in the Clothing Department that looked good. It had golds, whites, and lots of colors that would suit our styles. "So. Do you like this?,"I asked holding up a pale yellow tee-shirt with a picture of a King proposing to His Queen, while presenting a golden rose. Ayume brightened visably."I'm guessing you like it.,"I smiled and she just looked at me and nodded her head while smiling. I'm glad she was happy. Well as a friend. I can't fall for her because I know she would never love me.

Then Ayume picked up the smae shirt but a Queen proposing to her King. The shirts were supposed to match. I smiled."You know what. We should pick out couple clothes to freak Utau and Ikuto out...,"I suggested evilly and she smirked. It was awesome. Soon we had like eight pairs of matching clothes. Ok so now what were we going to do? Some one poked me in the arm and I looked to my side and saw Ayume smiling.

"Hey. Tadase, maybe we can go to a cafe here and eat something...,"she suggested and I thought it was a good idea. With a smile I picked up most of the bags. No auctually I put them in a cart and put both my hands on it and left room for Ayume too. Together we rode the cart all the way to the cafe where we parked it inside and sat down at a table. Our friends were already there. They had about all most everything in the store. Ayume looked at them like they were weirdos."How can you all buy that much stuff?,"she asked.

Utau, Amu and Yaya looked at her."We are girls. Are you not one of them?,"they asked and Ayume sweat-dropped and sighed.

"I am a girl. Not a deranged freak!"she said. I just laughed and smiled at her. I could tell this would be a fun day.

**Did you like it? If you did tell me what you think! Matter of fact! Tell me what you didnt like and what you liked! I need critiscm.**


End file.
